Ally Cats & Austin Moon Moons
by Jaylovesminewt
Summary: Ally goes out of town for two days and Austin loses his impulse control.


Ally was on the way to the airport to get back home from her weekend trip when her phone buzzed. It was a text from Austin.

 _Hey ally…_

 _What is it, Austin?_

 _so, you know how the neighbors are selling kittens…_

 _what did you do?_

 _i sort of….uh...bought them all._

 _and the mom._

 _austin, are you serious?_

 _you're joking, right?_

 _AUSTIN?_

The reply was a picture of Austin with his six new cats.

 _I leave for two days, and you buy six cats. Did you also cut all the sleeves off of your shirts?_

 _A few of them…._

Ally couldn't believe Austin sometimes. Then again, she was roughly 99% of his impulse control. She wondered what else he'd done while she was gone. Kittens and cutting shirtsleeves were most definitely not the limits of his impulses. She could only hope he hadn't done anything worse. She'd have to wait a few hours to find out, though, and it was going to drive her nuts till she got home.

The wait at the airport seemed to take forever, as Ally's plane had apparently been delayed. She was usually much more patient in these kinds of situations, but she had lingering worries that Austin had done some other impulsive thing that she'd have to fix.

Ally loved Austin, she truly did, but sometimes he could be exhausting with his complete lack of impulse control. He was like a little kid. Most of the time it was adorable, but then sometimes he did things like buying six cats while she was gone. What if both her and Austin were out of town? Who would take care of those cats? Would they let the cats out? What if one of them got lost- or worse? Austin would be heartbroken, and the last thing Ally wanted to see was a heartbroken Austin.

It felt like forever before Ally finally walked in the front door of her and Austin's home. The sight she saw when she walked in could only be described as Austin basking in the glory of his six new cats. He and his cats were all on the couch, and it looked like none of them could be more comfortable.

"The mom's name is Luna." Austin said as soon as he saw Ally, not even bothering with a greeting.

"Hey, Austin. Missed you, too." Said Ally.

"What-OH! Sorry. Hey, Ally. I missed you, and I would get up to give you a kiss, but I can't disturb Tigger. He's the one on my lap." Austin said, gesturing to an orange, striped kitten. "And the all-black one is Loki."

"How many of those kittens have you named already?"

"Four. There's Tigger and Loki. The tortoiseshell is Rocky-"

"One, how do you know what tortoiseshell cats are, and two, most tortoiseshells are girls. Rocky doesn't strike me as a girl's name. Or a regal name. Cats need regal names." Ally commented.

"To the first thing, I go on the internet a lot. Two, I know Rocky's a girl. Girls can be named Rocky. Plus, does _Tigger_ really strike you as a regal name?" Austin said defensively.

"...You win."

"Anyway, I only have one more named. The brown one. Her name's Brodie. But I can't figure out a name for the black one with the white circle on its head."

"Austin, you have three names that end in the same sound, and one that doesn't and it's throwing me off."

"They're cats, Ally. Calm down and help me think of a name for her."

Ally shook her head and sat down on one of the chairs in the living room so she wouldn't disturb any of the cats. She looked at the nameless kitten, who appeared to be the smallest of the litter. It took her a few minutes, but she finally thought of one. "Moon Moon."

Austin looked horrified. "Ally. Ally, no. Not Moon Moon. And are we talking that as a first name, because if we added our last name, which they do on stuff like vaccination papers, she'd be Moon Moon Moon. Would you put anyone through the horror of having that name? Even a cat?"

"But, Austin it's cute!" Ally protested.

"No. Ally. No. I'm not naming my little baby kitten Moon Moon."

"Oh, you have to give me at least one of them. I want Moon Moon. She's the smallest one, and I just wanna cuddle her forever- wait, when did I start just accepting that you got six cats. Bad Ally. Bad _Austin._ "

"It's better than having octuplets or something, though. Less crying. And kittens are only downside is they're more likely to get names like _Moon Moon._ "

"Her name is Moon Moon, and I am not budging."

"Fine, but if any of these kittens have kittens, you're not naming any of them." Austin said, and it didn't seem like he would budge, either.

"No fair!"

"It's completely fair if you're calling her Moon Moon."

"I was gonna nickname her Moon. It's perfect because of the white circle on her head. And her mom's name is _Luna,_ which makes it even more perfect."

"Fiiiiine. But we're NOT telling the vet her full name when we get her shots. We'd get some weird looks if people knew we had a cat named Moon Moon Moon." Austin finally conceded.

"Deal. Now can I pick her up?" Ally asked. "She's awake."

"If Luna lets you, go ahead. She almost didn't let me pick up Rocky earlier, but I think she trusts me more since Tigger decided to sleep on me."

Ally walked over to the couch and held out her hand to Moon Moon, allowing the tiny kitten to sniff it before attempting to pick her up. When Ally did pick her up, she found that Moon Moon wasn't that much bigger than her hands. "Hey, Moon." She said quietly as she made her way back to the chair. Moon almost immediately curled up close to Ally, causing her to giggle like a little kid.

Austin smiled at Ally as he pet Luna. "See, this wasn't that bad of an idea after all, was it?"

Ally was still looking down at her kitten as she replied. "...No, I guess not."


End file.
